Kinktober Thorki
by Sagara Villanueva
Summary: Relatos Cortos y eróticos que se cargan de sensualidad con la presencia de los dioses asgardiano.


Era terriblemente molesto ese color dorado que brillaba a contraluz, pero Loki debía admitir con todo pesar, que Thor Odinson era muy atractivo.

Un atractivo, molesto, irritante y talentoso modelo que se había vuelto la cara de su empresa.

Lo odiaba.

Loki era un diseñador visionario, con la corona del éxito sobre su cabeza pero con la maldición de que ningún modelo encajaba con la imagen de su nueva temporada, entonces, como una broma de mal gusto, llegó Thor, un torpe chico que había sido extra en un video musical de alguna cantante y que se había viralizado por toda el internet solo para que la junta de publicidad aprobara que fuera el nuevo modelo principal de la temporada.

Lo odiaba cada día más, pero no tampoco podía decir que no era perfecto para el trabajo; era sólo que le resultaba tan brillante que Loki no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Eran celos.

Si bien Loki siempre resaltó en cualquier lado al que fuera, era porque se esforzaba en ello, en ser perfecto hasta que la perfección se tornó parte de su personalidad, sin embargo, Odinson poseía carisma natural, no necesitaba trabajar para que las personas lo admiraran.

Era insufrible.

Pero Thor también le gustaba, de una manera más sádica quería aplastarle ese orgullo, esa confianza, quería destrozarle cada ápice de lo que otros podrían considerar llamativo. Lo odiaba con toda el alma, y lo que menos quería era ver su cara en los anuncios publicitarios, pero los negocios y las cifras decían que Thor atraía a la gente. Las alzas en la venta y la popularidad de su marca se habían disparado desde su llegada.

Y para colmo, para su mala suerte, ahora debía viajar con él a Milán.

Si había algo más que Loki odiara de Thor, eso sería su ridícula buena suerte, que a diferencia del diseñador, se tornaba cada vez peor.

El hotel no reservó dos habitaciones, solo una y de una sola cama, además, no podían irse a ningún otro lado porque era temporada alta y los hoteles estaban con cupo lleno, así que solo les quedó aceptar esa habitación y luego verían como se acomodaban.

Por supuesto Loki dio por sentado que él dormiría en la cama, después de todo era el jefe y cualquier empleado, por más famoso que fuera, daría prioridad a su empleador. Pero no fue así.

Thor se lanzó a la cama y se adueñó de ella sin tenerle ningún tipo de consideración.

Si que lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus malditas fuerzas.

—Puedes dormir conmigo —le dijo el modelo —no voy a hacerte nada.

¡Quería matarlo!

—Que amable de tu parte, pero no gracias. Prefiero dormir en el sillón. —Thor entrecerró los ojos, sabía a la perfección que no era del agrado de Loki, pero no lograba comprender que C era eso que tanto le molestaba.

—¿Prefieres el sillón, en serio?

—Sí, es un sillón grande. Estaré bien ahí.

—Pero esta es una cama muy grande, los dos entramos muy fácilmente.

—No me gusta dormir con otras personas.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué haces cuando, ya sabes, tienes sexo?

Lo odiaba, joder, vaya que lo odiaba.

—Tengo sexo y luego regreso a mi casa. No sé si tú relaciones el dormir con tener sexo.

—Es interesante, no pareces un hombre que ande por ahí cogiendo en hoteles.

—¿Y qué parezco según tú? —Thor se levantó de la cama y se paró justo frente a Loki. Era ligeramente más alto y a diferencia de las mujeres con las que había dormido antes, con él no tuvo que bajar demasiado su mirada.

—Un hombre al que se le debe abrazar después de hacerle el amor.

Teniéndolo tan de cerca, Loki confirmó que odiaba la figura perfecta de su modelo, odiaba que se viera tan bien en la camisa azul marino que se le ceñia al pecho y al abdomen...odiaba también su aroma, su demasiado rico aroma viril que tenía un efecto en su cuerpo. Reaccionó lo más rápido que la excitación le permitió y lo empujó hacia atrás con la mano. Thor rio.

—Deja de decir obscenidades. — le regañó sin dirigirle la vista para luego abandonar la habitación y dirigirse al baño. Ahí se refrescó el rostro con un poco de agua fría, pero decidió que era mejor tomar baño para no tener que salir con la cara enrojecida, porque si, Loki se había sonrojado con las palabras de Thor.

En definitiva odiaba a ese hombre.

—Saldré un momento —le oyó decir a través de la puerta e inmediatamente el cerrar de otra inundó el espacio donde solo yacía él y el agua de la regadera cayendo sobre su desnudo cuerpo.

La tarde comenzaba a anunciar su llegada y debía estar en el banquete de la moda antes del desfile del día siguiente, se vistió con un traje formal negro sin saco, odiaba esos sacos, y al terminar se marchó sin siquiera preguntarse dónde estaría Thor.

El banquete era como cualquier otro evento de gala, aburrido y lleno de gente que poco atraía a Loki, pero la socialité estaba reunida esa tarde y por lo tanto, era su trabajo afianzar relaciones con todos los miembros importantes, pero eso no disminuyó lo terriblemente tedioso que era.

Pocas veces necesitaba de un cigarrillo tanto como lo necesitaba en ese momento, salió a uno de los tantos balcones y encendió su vicio. La primera calada era siempre la mejor, la que le calmaba la ansiedad y frena las ganas de largarse, el segundo apenas y rozaba el efecto de la primera, a la llegada de la tercera es la simple misión de perder el tiempo lo que le hace seguir fumando.

Asi lo descubrió el atardecer en aquel balcón que ofrecía una vista espectacular de la ciudad pero que Loki no se molestó en mirar. No era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar, a su parecer ya había perdido el encanto, sin embargo, por alguna razón volteó.

Odiaba Milán también.

Un anuncio robó su atención, en él estaba Thor con una camisa desabrochada que parecía ondear con el viento de alguna playa…era muy buena fotografía, muy buen modelo. Muy buena vista.

Dio la última calada sin poder dejar de mirar el anuncio.

—Demonios —susurró para sus adentros, dándose cuenta de que quizá Thor le gustaba un poco. Solo un poco.

La semana transcurrió sin nada que no encajara con lo normal, pero la tensión en Loki aumentaba a cada instante. Odiaba a Thor, no tenía la menor duda de eso, pero tampoco podía negar que la curiosidad por el modelo estaba presente en su cuerpo.

—Es el último día — dijo Thor terminando de alistarse con un traje muy parecido al que Loki uso el primer día, excepto que este era gris —¿te apetece beber algo sin tener que sonreír como si te agradara la gente? Prometo no intentar gustarte.

Loki suspiró, la idea de alcohol libre de farsas le sedujo. Bajaron al bar y ahí conversaron por horas y por esas mismas horas descubrieron que en efecto, eran demasiado distintos. Incompatibles.

—Quería acostarme contigo —soltó Thor sin precaución. Loki no lo miró ni dijo nada — la verdad es que nunca me había gustado un hombre pero tú, tú eres diferente, no lo sé. Creo que las palabras que busco son "me provocas".

—¿Te provoco? ¿Cómo se supone que hago eso? De hecho, te odio, y no lo digo en broma, te odio en verdad. Si no fueras la imagen de la temporada ten por seguro que te apuñalaria sin piedad.

Thor sonrió llevándose el vaso de licor a la boca.

—No lo sé. Solo sé que si te veía, te hablaba o escuchaba tu nombre, la idea de hacerte mil cosas me emocionaba.

Los dos guardaron silencio, sin siquiera dirigirse un mirada fugaz.

—¿En pasado? —preguntó Loki aún manteniendo la vista al frente. Thor se sorprendió pero rápidamente captó el flujo de la situación.

—En pasado, en presente y te juro que en futuro.

—Solo me acostaría con alguien a quien odio si estuviera ebrio. A ti te odio, y por casualidad, este trago me hace sentir ebrio.

Se acompañaron hasta el ascensor que los recibió vacío, al cerrar las puertas fue Loki quien se arrojó a los gruesos labios del modelo. Los saboreo hallando en ellos un picor típico del vodka y el dulce del whisky. Le encantó.

Thor no perdió el tiempo, llevó sus manos al trasero de Loki para masajearlo vulgarmente, para convertir la tela del pantalón en la única barrera entre sus dedos y la entrada que se resguardaba celosa. Loki jadeo ante los toques bruscos y poco finos.

—Te odio —confesó el menor siendo arrastrado a la pared del ascensor para quedar debajo del bien trabajado cuerpo del rubio que no paraba de besarlo ni de empujar su ya dura entrepierna contra la de Loki.

—Lo sé —le contestó llenándolo de besos y caricias hasta que el sonido de una parada los detuvo. Una pareja se unió al ascenso, pero ellos no dejaron de mirar y hacerse con la imaginación las mil cosas con las que habían fantaseado.

Llegaron a su habitación donde sólo esperaron a cerrar con seguro para volver a su lucha, a su fiesta y guerra privada.

Loki le desabotono la camisa hábilmente a Thor, pero éste prefirió romper la de su amante. Los botones salieron volando por todas partes creando una melodía rápida y sin compás.

El modelo admiró los abdominales apenas marcados de Loki, era como si al crearlo esos fueran los detalles que lo embellecian un poco más. Metió su mano por debajo de la ropa y ambos se estremecieron al toque.

—Loki —le llamó con voz impostada, en su límite de aguante. Thor le despojó todas las prendas para poder recorrer con su lengua cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que lo traía loco desde el momento en que lo vio, desde que decidió aceptar el empleo sólo para ser capaz de verlo.

Lo llevó a la cama para continuar besando su cuello, Loki lo rodeaba con sus largas piernas y gritaba de vez en cuando al sentir las mordidas que le regalaba el rubio. Así, en esa posición, Thor se aventuró a explorar la entrada de Loki, esa que debía abrirse paso a través de sus redondeadas nalgas que además, se presumían suaves ante sus manos.

Jugó un poco en ella, pero no la invadió.

—No —gruñó Loki cambiando de posición. Derribó a Thor debajo de él para ofrecerle una espectacular vista que encendió más al modelo —quiero hacerlo yo.

—Pensé que odiabas.

—Te odio, te odio tanto que voy a hacer que nadie más te satisfaga. Te odio tanto que no querrás volver a tener sexo con nadie que no sea yo. Y yo no volveré a tener sexo contigo.

Se bajó hasta posicionar su boca en el miembro de Thor, éste aprovechó para cambiar de posición y sentarse en la cama para así, aprovechar cada ángulo de podía. Loki tenía la espalda arqueada y el trasero levantado cuando comenzó a lamer la punta de su amante.

Se enloqueció con el sabor. Le encantó más de lo que odiaba a Thor y no estaba muy seguro de poder hacer lo que dijo con anterioridad.

Saboreo arriba y abajo, engulló con facilidad la mitad de toda la longitud pero Thor estaba tan emocionado con lo que veía, que se había excitado por completo.

No fue hasta que el calor del interior de Loki le recorrió la mano que se dio cuenta que había comenzado a introducir su dedos en el cuerpo de su jefe. Se sentía muy bien. Muy bien.

Esa calidez que se ahogaba en su mano y esa estrechez que parecía querer comérselo lo volvía loco.

Loki gemía por tener a Thor dentro de su boca y sus manos dentro de su cuerpo. Quería más.

Subió a la cadera bronceada que yacía húmeda por los fluidos del modelo y sobretodo, por su saliva.

—Mírame —le ordenó y Thor obedeció como soldado sin perderse un solo segundo de cómo se hundía dentro de Loki. —no dejes de mirarme.

Y no lo hizo.

Observó religiosamente al menor hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de él. Podía ver también el dolor en su rostro así que se movió lo suficiente para comenzar a masturbarlo con suavidad y arrancando de su garganta unos jadeos que terminaban en su espalda como marcas de uñas.

—Muévete, Loki, muévete.

Odiaba que alguien le ordenara, sin embargo, se movió. Lo hizo de atrás hacia adelante provocando el golpeteo rítmico en su cuerpo, apenas parecía acostumbrado al compás cuando Thor lo tomó de la cintura y aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza.

Los dos jadearon…

El diseñador abrió los ojos sólo para comprobar si tal placer era creación del hombre al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo era.

Le recorrieron mil escalofríos en la espina dorsal que se empujaban hacia afuera con las embestidas que le Thor le propiciaba. El esfuerzo físico les hizo sudar y admiró que algunos de los cabellos dorados de su modelo se volvían oscuros cuando se bañaban en sudor.

La estocada final fue brutal, casi inhumana porque Thor había encontrado el punto de placer de Loki y éste lo había convertido en algo angelical.

Tocaron con aquel punto el orgasmo, el cielo. Y entraron las veces que la noche les dejó.

Exhaustos y satisfechos, Loki había cumplido con su amenaza, ahora Thor sabía que sólo con Loki podía sentirse tan bien como se sentía en ese momento, acostados juntos en la cama.

Lo abrazó y no hubo queja alguna.

Durmieron hasta el día siguiente, y al despertar, Loki no dijo nada cuando descubrió que Thor lo miraba fascinado y lo tenía envuelto en sus brazos.

—Te dije que eres un hombre al que hay que abrazar después de hacerle el amor.

Loki sonrió.

—En serio que te odio.


End file.
